Kwanisha defined the operation $\otimes$ as $a\otimes b=a^{2}+b+1$. Using Kwanisha's definition, what is the value of $6\otimes 5?$
Explanation: We are told that $a\otimes b=a^{2}+b+1$. In $6\otimes 5$, $6$ is in the same place as $a$ and $5$ is in the same place as $b$. Therefore, we get $$6\otimes 5=6^{2}+5+1=36+5+1=\boxed{42}.$$